


I've got you [COMIC]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Not super graphic violence but there is a bit of murder), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Comic, Don’t copy to another site, Fan Comics, Human Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shy Bucky Barnes, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Tony is in danger, but a certain someone has been following him...





	I've got you [COMIC]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking at it :D
> 
> Concrit is welcome, but only in regards to what to improve in future works. 
> 
> I've been falling into a pit of ideas for Vampire Bucky! Opinions? Good? Bad? More Vampire Bucky or is that overdone?
> 
> I especially have a weakness for strong Vampire Bucky being all soft for Tony!


End file.
